


Let's meet again in another life

by LovelyCode



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Slow To Update, dreamnotound, until we meet again inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCode/pseuds/LovelyCode
Summary: (Inspired by Thai BL drama, "Until we meet again")It was never meant to be.The both of them knew their love was taboo the moment they realized they had fallen for one another."What do we do…? I.. I don't want to leave you!""We'll keep our relationship secret, just follow my lead."In the end, they were found out."Please! I'm begging you, don't do this to him! I'll leave, I'll leave if you let him live!"."Hey, don't cry, you'll ruin your pretty face."."I love you! I love you so much! DON'T LEAVE ME!""I love you too… Let's… Let's meet again in another life, okay?"."DREAM!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Let's meet again in another life

**Author's Note:**

> This book is inspired by the Thai BL drama called "Until we meet again", it's a good series and I recommend people to watch it ^^
> 
> (Fun fact: I didn't actually realize I was inspired by "Until we meet again" until I wrote out the basic plot and went "Oh shit, I accidentally used the plot of that BL drama I watched.")
> 
> Just to let you know, it's not a copy of the drama, it was just accidentally inspired by lol.
> 
> Also, I know George is colourblind but in this story, he won't be. I don't want to accidentally mess up how he sees colour and I'll most likely forget during the story that he can't see certain colours soo.

An alarm rings throughout the studio apartment, on the large queen sized bed was a young man, his brown hair messy from tossing around in his sleep.

"It's too early to be awake…"

The young man reached out to his bedside table, failing to find the alarm clock, having accidentally shoving it to the floor.

The alarm clock menacingly beeped at him, taunting him. The man groaned and finally got up.

"Ugh…"

The young man combed his fingers through his hair as his other hand grabbed the annoying clock after he was done trying to take his hair, he turned off the clock and set it down on the bedside table.

Oh right. This man's name is George, he just recently moved out to go to the nearby university. 

It's his first day today and he's pretty nervous, he never moved out before but he's not gonna lie.

'It's really exciting to be living alone and somewhere far from my parents. Though… I never understood why I always felt uncomfortable with them, I love them and they love me! Even when..'

He shook that thought off, he needed to get dressed and ready for classes. He can't afford to be late on his first day!

// // //

Shit, he doesn't remember where the reception is.

'Oh no… I'm going to be late!'

During his thought, he bumped into someone, "Sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay."

George looked at the person he bumped into, it was a man, slightly taller than him and wearing a jumper that had different colours on them.

"Hi! I'm Karl, and you are…?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm George.. Nice to meet you?"

George watched Karl smile brightly at him, he vaguely wondered if he should buy sunglasses when Karl started talking again.

"So, uh. You're new here, right?"

Was it easy to tell that he's new? Or maybe it's because he looks lost, "Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm new here too! Hey! Why don't we be friends?"

Pretty sudden, but he's not going to turn down the offer. He never had many friends and making a friend here quickly is a blessing.

"Sure, how about we exchange numbers and find the reception before we're late?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

// // //

They managed to find the reception and thankfully because university had just started for both new and returning, they didn't have to worry about being late as some professors still had some things to sort out.

Though now they're just left to wander around and if they wanted, they could join one of the clubs.

"You thinking about joining a club, Gogy?"

In the short time (around an hour of trying to find the reception in this huge uni), George already gained a nickname.

At least, it wasn't really embarrassing.

"I don't know, maybe."

He didn't know if he'd join one if he did; it'd probably be that gaming club some people mentioned or the cooking club.

"Actually, I might join the cooking club. I live alone and I'm not that good at cooking…"

"I feel you, I live alone and I have to cook for myself.." The taller man looked sad, it seems like Karl wasn't a good cook either.

"We could both join it? It'll be good for both of us."

Karl brightened up and rapidly nodded, George wondered if the poor man was going to snap his neck with that speed.

It should be a world record.

"They're walking this way!"

The two boys looked at the group of girls walking past them in confusion. Who was walking this way? What?

"OMG, DREAM IS SOOO HOT"

Did the girl literally just say "omg"?

George and Karl were curious so they went towards the suddenly massive crowd, they thankfully didn't need to push anyone to see what was going on.

"Holy… Those guys are seriously drop-dead gorgeous."

George was still a bit confused, he hasn't looked at the mentioned people yet but when he did. He felt like he was in one of those dreams he had when he was younger.

The man at the front of the small group was handsome, his dirty blonde hair was tied up on his forehead and George could vaguely see a small low ponytail.

He had the most beautiful green eyes, despite never really seeing green eyes before. This man clearly had superior eyes.

George nearly passed out when they locked eye contact. The sensation he felt was as if he met the man before.

If he thought hard enough, he can somewhat make out the dreams he had where he and another person were in a doomed love..

"George, are you okay? You're crying!"

George blinked, bringing his hand to his face and he felt his cheeks were wet. When did he start crying?

"I… I didn't even realize I was crying.."

He looked up at Karl who looked worried, he wiped away his tears but they still kept coming.

"Hey, I think we should go somewhere more private, yeah?"

George nodded as Karl led them to another place.

He didn't notice the dirty blonde haired man staring at his direction with longing in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, it might be another version of Until We Meet Again but make it Dreamnotfound lol.
> 
> Obviously, the actual story isn't going to be copied word to word since it's been a while since I've watched the series and I don't know if it's finished or not.
> 
> I might watch it again, made me cry a lot and also squeal of how cute the two main boys are (o////o)
> 
> Also, for anyone who has seen my crossover fanfic of KHR x MCYT. I really want to continue that story but I've lost ideas on how to continue it so I'll be dropping it but I might make a revamped version later in the future.
> 
> Anyways! Please follow my socials especially Twitter and Insta as I post MCYT and other art there!
> 
> Twitter: AstaIsArtsy & AstaIsNotHere
> 
> Instagram: code.astaroth


End file.
